What Could Have Been
by The r3wr1t3r
Summary: There have been countless time travel stories of Naruto going back to the genin days, the Warring Clan Era, the Third Shinobi World War, and even to his childhood. But there are barely, if not any stories of Naruto during shippuden. This story takes place when things really start getting heated between everyone and the Akatski, so let's see how this Naruto will react. OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: We're Back

**A/N: Well I've been thinking about this idea for a pretty long time, and it's took me a lot thinking to make it work. I still think that maybe this fic won't be the way I intended it to be, but I just thought that they idea was really entertaining. So without further ado I introduce to you "What could have been."**

"Hey"Taking

 **"Hey"Bijuu taking**

'Hey'Thinking

 **'Hey'Bijuu thinking**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: We're Back

"Good work Naruto, you can take the next couple of days off. After all, you've got something really big coming up." Kakashi said, giving Naruto his classic eye smile.

Standing in front of him was Naruto dressed in full ANBU gear consisting of a standard grey chest plate, black pants and sandals, black arms sleeves that still left his hands exposed, and his signature fox mask. His hair was longer than it had been in the fourth great shinobi war, and his height had increased as well.

Currently both of them were in the Hokage's office, where Naruto just finished delivering his report to the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake

"Alright well done then Naruto, one more S-rank down in the books. I think you deserve some time off especially over this next week." Kakashi said to his student.

"Really! Thanks Kakashi-sensei, it means a lot." Naruto exclaimed before hopping out of the window.

Kakashi watched with a smile as his student exited the room. Naruto had become different in a lot of ways, but even after all this time his radiant personality hadn't changed at all.

Kakashi then switched his gaze to his desk, and found stacks upon stacks of paperwork. Kakashi stared blankly at the papers for about three seconds before reaching into his desk and pulling out his iconic orange book.

'A little reading couldn't hurt.' He thought to himself, turning to the next page.

Streets of Konoha 

Naruto was casually strolling through the streets of Konoha , on his way back to his small apartment. It had been along time since he actually got to stay in Konoha for a couple of days, he was usually busy with all of the missions Kakashi-sensei assigned him.

He smiled as he saw all of the people in the street chatting happily with each other and going about their daily activities. It reminded how much the Elemental Nations had changed over all these years.

Ever since him and Sasuke had their final clash in the Valley of The End and released the Infinite Tsukuyomi the Elemental Nations began to prosper. Sure there was still people who disturbed the peace that they had managed to create, but his dream of ultimate peace was pretty damn close to being fulfilled.

For example, he had just taken out an S-class rouge shinobi from Kumo. The guy was responsible for the killings of multiple Kumo jonin and was proving quite difficult to catch, so he was sent to Kumo to help take him man had an impressive array of lightning based jutsu, but in the end who could be a match for Naruto?

Another this was that he had become the most popular person in the Elemental Nations because of his strength and accomplishments. He supposed it wasn't really a surprise. He did save the world, like twice. I guess three if you count that time he defeated moroyo with Shion.

After he had finished two years of study with Iruka-senseu, which were hell, Kakashi-sensei had quickly moved him up the ranks until he was in ANBU.

But he supposed his biggest change was the one that was going to be happening in a few days.

He was getting married.

Two years after they sealed Kaguya, the world was once again threatened to be destroyed. Toneri Otsuski managed to kidnap Hanabi Hyuga and steal her eyes, giving him a terrifying dojutsu known as the Tenseigan.

With those eyes he was planning on using its gravitational abilities to crash the moon into the Earth, ending all life as they knew it. Luckily Naruto managed to defeat him in the end.

But what was really the most important thing to him, is that he realized that he was in love. Who knew that a genjutsu would be the thing that finally revealed it to him?

Hinata Hyuga, where could he start? To be honest he had never thought of her as more than a friend before the mission, funny how it all changed in a span of a couple of hours.

For as long as he could remember, all he wanted to be was loved. Growing up as the jinchuriki of nine-tailed fox and an orphan, left him nobody to confide in. He couldn't begin to describe the sadness that came from his loneliness. Eventually he did gain some precious people like the Third Hokage, Iruka, Ayame and so on.

But what that genjutsu showed him was that Hinata had believed in him, acknowledged him, and loved him before anyone else and more than anyone else. That fact had gripped his heart. The thought that someone believed in him like she did, especially before anyone, made him feel like an absolute dumbass for not appreciating her the way he should have. She was willing to sacrifice her life for him on multiple occasions.

When Pein invaded the village and he was pinned down, Hinata had been the one to bravely stand in front of a man who had taken down two of the Sannin and the entire village. She knew she would have died but she still stayed because she loved him.

And then the time in Fourth Great Ninja War when wooden spikes were about to impale him, she jumped in front of him. It was only thanks to Neji that she didn't die, and Naruto would never forget the sacrifice that he made.

And just as he was about to give up hope, she stepped in gave the boost he needed to keep on fighting. Even though her cousin had just died in front of her, she had the strength the push past her sorrow and his too.

After all that she had done, how could he not fall in love with her? So after about two years of dating, Naruto thought that it was finally time that he and her got married.

He wasn't gonna lie, going to ask Hiashi for his blessings was one of the most nerve racking things Naruto had ever done. Sai had told him that father-in-laws were downright terrifying when in came to their daughters according to some books he read.

Well he sure was surprised when the man actually smirked, poured sake, and told him that it was about time he asked for Hinata's hand in marriage.

After proposing to Hinata, the marriage was almost underway. Thousands of people were flowing into Konoha wanting to see them get married.

In all honesty it made him pretty nervous, he knew his fame would bring a lot of attention to this marriage, but not this much. Not to mention all of the five Kage were here as well.

So here he was, four days before his big day, extremely nervous but excited. The only thing that was bad about this whole thing, was that a certain teme hadn't bothered to show up. He hoped Sasuke could take a little break form his 'quest for redemption' and attend his marriage, I mean he was his best friend for kami's sake!

With that grumpy thought, Naruto opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He walked into his bedroom where dirty clothes littered his bed and dozens of scrolls were laid across his desk.

He groaned looking at the mess that he had to clean up later.

'I better start packing too, we're moving into that house in a couple days after all.' Naruto thought to himself while sitting down at his desk.

He had just come back to his house to change and then help out with the wedding preparations, but at the moment, there was something that was preoccupying him.

Currently he was in the process of finishing his father's ultimate jutsu, the Hirashin. It had taken him months of fuinjtsu training to even come close to cracking him father's jutsu, but now he was so close to finishing it up that Naruto just had to finish it or else it would drive him crazy.

As he was sorting through different scrolls and drawing more seals, a knock came on his door. Naruto got up, feeling pretty annoyed that someone was disturbing his work.

"Yea I'm coming!" Naruto yelled in a grumpy tone. Naruto got to the door and opened the door. His face morphed into one of surprise when he saw a man with long dark hair going down to his face. He had a long black cape, and was strangely missing an arm? What a minute!

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, not quite believing he was here.

"Hn. What's up dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto could hardly believe what his eyes were seeing, after 4 long years his best friend was back in the village.

"What do mean what's up! You never came to visit once, I didn't even think you were gonna come ,but now you're here! There's so many things I have to tell about!" Naruto said going from angry to excited in seconds.

"Calm down, yea I came back. After all, how could I miss your wedding. Can I come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea! Yea! Of course come in." Naruto said stepping aside and letting Sasuke through. Assume wandered into his living room and took a look around the place, before settling down in the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked leaning on the wall.

"No I'm fine. Just came to talk is all." Sasuke said as Naruto walked towards the couch.

"I'm gonna be honest I didn't think you were coming." Naruto said in a grumpy tone.

"Yea well I got caught up in some mess, but I'm here now. Whose the bride again, the Hyuga heiress right?" Sasuke said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Yea, it's been a while since we been dating and I thought it was about time you know?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck

"I'm surprised she said yes to a dobe like you." Sasuke said with a small smirk. Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"I'll have you know she was super happy about it, it barely took her a second to say yes." He said in an angry tone.

"Hn. While you were busy wooing a girl, I was in some pretty tough travels." Sasuke said getting ready to tell some of his stories

"Yea I can guess, after all you barely even came to the village. When was the last time I saw you?" Naruto said in angry tone. After all, Sasuke hadn't spoken to any of them in a long time and not once had Sasuke came home to visit.

"I had a journey to complete, in fact I'm going to leave Konoha as soon as your marriage is over. There's still a lot I don't know Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed, he knew this was Sasuke's way of atoning, but he wanted Sasuke to stay in the village, also Sakura had been looking forward to the day Sasuke would return more than he had.

"Yea that's cool and all Sasuke, but I really kind of have to help with the wedding decorations, so can we save it for another time." Naruto asked

"I suppose, but if you're suppose to helping with the decorations why are you still here. I passed a lot of people on the way here already working on the hall." Sasuke said, he had been surprised on the sheer number of people working on this wedding. Well they had to have a grandiose wedding for the savior of the world didn't they?

"I've sorta been working on the Hirashin, and I'm so close to cracking it. In fact I bet I could get in done before leaving." Naruto said getting up and going into his bedroom. Naruto enter red the room with Sasuke close behind. As Naruto sat at his desk, Sasuke looked at all of the various scrolls and paper littered around the room.

"You've been trying really hard to do this haven't you?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. He of course knew of his best friend's heritage and the Hirashin was one of things Naruto had always talked about when they got out of the war, something about commemorating his father.

"You bet, now be quiet for a second." Naruto said furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. Sasuke did what he was told and took a seat on the bed and watched Naruto as he feverishly wrote on the paper.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto gasped as if he had just had some massive breakthrough.

"Did you finish it?" Sasuke asked.

"No not yet, but I know what to do now!" Naruto said as he scribbled on the paper even faster than before. Sasuke watched as Naruto finished the last strokes of his and wrapped the piece of paper around a three pronged kunai.

"This is it! There's no way this isn't right." Naruto said looking at the kunai in his hand appreciatively.

"Are you gonna try it?" Sasuke asked curious to see the jutsu.

"Hell yea I'm about to try it!" Naruto yelled before winding his arm back to chuck the kunai. Just before he could though a huge explosion shook his small apartment as a giant hole was formed in Naruto's small wall.

Before either of them knew it the figure had pushed Naruto and the kunai was knocked into midair. Sasuke reacted quickly throwing a hard punch at the figure, but before he could make contact the figure, it snatched snatched the kunai and dashed off.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Naruto said now standing by Sasuke.

"Don't waste anytime. We can't let it get away with that jutsu." Sasuke said dashing after him. Naruto looking stunned for a second, quickly followed.

The pair dashed on Konoha's rooftops at blinding speeds, but the figure still remained out of reach.

'This guy must be good. Me and Naruto were caught off guard and he's managing to stay ahead of us, there's not many shinobi in the world that could do that to us anymore.' Sasuke thought to himself, were they looking at another Jubi Madara, maybe a Kaguya? He hoped not.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and threw his sword at blinding speeds, but to his surprise the figure managed to dodge it with ease. Acting quickly Sasuke switched himself with the sword and appeared directly in front of the figure.

The figure lashed out with punch to Sasuke's face, but he quickly ducked it and it the figure with side kick to the ribs. The figure flew backward, but managed to recover and land on the street below.

It wasted no time and sprinted down the busy streets of Konoha, knocking multiple people to ground. Sasuke, after he grabbed his sword,and Naruto quickly chased after the figure, as the citizens of Konoha just watched blurs speed past them.

Outside Marriage Hall 

Hinata was in a very good mood, as she stood on the top of ladder hanging decorations from the roof of the building. She was with all of her friends, who had all volunteered to help her decorate for the wedding. That thought brought a smile to her face, she was actually getting married to the person she had loved her whole life, that brought a huge sense of happiness and accomplishment to Hinata.

The only bad part was that Naruto wasn't here right now and the wedding was soon. She hadn't really liked when he left on that mission to take out that missing-nin from the cloud as it interfered with their plans, but she understood the priority of the mission so Naruto left the village with the promise of returning before the wedding took place.

"Which one?" Sakura said asking Ino and Tenten, while holding up two bouquets of flowers.

"I like the roses." Tenten said off handedly

"No, definitely the lilacs. Hinata likes those any ways." Ino said, as all three girls nodded.

"Hey Hinata, when's Naruto getting back? I mean it's wedding he should be here helping." Sakura said setting down vass full of lilacs.

"I don't know, Naruto said he would be back by now. I wonder if something happened to him?" She said a little worriedly.

"Relax its Naruto, the only thing that could hurt that idiot are brain teasers." Ino said with a snort.

"What Ino means is that, he's probably coming back any second now. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Sakura asked.

The girls suddenly yelled as a huge explosion shook the building and the back wall was torn down. Before they knew it three people rushed past them with such speed that it caused Hinata fall. The ladder shook, and Hinata lost her balance, but before she could even think about trying to land properly, she was suddenly in someone's arms.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see who she caught her. It was Naruto, he was back! Before she could even start to question him, he quickly but her down and heard a voice call out.

"Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke yelled standing in the doorway before taking off.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. Hinata looked back to Naruto with a severely confused expression

"I finished the Hirashin and now someone stole it, I really have to go." He said as quickly as he could before dashing after Sasuke.

After Naruto took off, the girls stood frozen in their spots looking at the mess around them.

"Fuck." Said Ino

Forest of Konoha 

The figure glanced over its shoulder to see if his pursuers were still chasing him, to its relief his enemies were no longer in sight.

He suddenly turned his head forward and quickly moved his hand in front of him to catch an incoming fist. The figure countered and while still having a hold on Naruto's hand, pulled Naruto down and delivered a hard kick to Naruto's jaw. Naruto's body went flying, but disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"This guy isn't a pushover Naruto, don't go easy in him." Sasuke said flashing his rinnegan.

Naruto grunted and formed a cross sign, forming thousands of shadow clones encircling the three of them. He then Created a rasenshuriken in his hand and took aim.

The figure responded but jumping straight up into the air and pulling out a brush in mid air. In the the blink of an eye all of Naruto's clones jumped at the figure as he scribbled away at the seal surrounding the Hirashin.

Naruto's Rasenshuriken could be heard throughout the forest as it cut through the air, on target to hit the mysterious figure. The seal could always be recreated, but he could not allow this shinobi get away with such a powerful jutsu.

Just before the man could finish his adjustment on the seal a clone smacked into him and forced him to grab the clone and throw it in the opposite direction. He used the throw as momentum and launched in the opposite direction of the clone. As a result the rasenshuriken missed and cut through multiple clones turning them to smoke.

The man then surprised both Sasuke and Naruto by throwing the Kunai straight at them. Naruto batted down the kunai with his own kunai easily, however the seal began to glow bright yellow and the ground started it shake.

Then a small black circle started to open up from where the kunai had hit the ground, and it was getting bigger very very quickly.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked backing away from the spot.

"I don't know, he must have altered the seal to create whatever the hell this is!" Naruto said backpedaling away from the expanding hole also.

But something was off the bigger the hole got the harder they found it was to get away from it. They planted their feet into the ground and pushed the other way with all their might, but all it did was crack the earth beneath them. They left imprints in the dirt which their feet, as they were dragged closer to the hole.

"I'm getting pulled in!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke as they struggled to resist being sucked into the hole.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and jammed it into the ground, using it as an anchor.

"Naruto grab my hand!" Sasuke yelled while reaching for Naruto's hand. Naruto struggled against the black hole and tried to reach for Sasuke's hand but it proved to great for him. With a loud yell Naruto was sucked into the black hole

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he saw his best friend presumably die right in front of him.

Soon Sasuke's sword began to crack and eventually it snapped leaving Sasuke to be sucked in the hole too. It didn't stop there, the hole became larger and larger sucking up trees, plants, and even birds.

The figure was crouched on a tree, a good distance away, as he watched the black hole swallow everything. Out of nowhere the figure dashed through the trees and dived straight into the hole. As soon as as his body went through the portal, the portal started to waver and it suddenly snapped closed with a futuristic sound. Left in its wake was a destroyed forest and an eerie silence.

Town in Hot Springs Country 

Naruto shot up from the bed breathing heavily. What the hell had just happened, did he not just die from that Jutsu that man had hit him with? He then took a moment and observed his surroundings.

…

Where the hell was he? This room was not his, maybe someone found them in forest and brought them to their house or something? He decided to investigate further and pulled the covers off of him and immediately became surprised.

He was wearing his old jumpsuit dome when he was a 13 year old kid! But that didn't make any sense, actually none of this made any sense, how was he wearing clothes that a twenty two year old like him couldn't fit into in a million years.

"What the fuck." Naruto said gazing at his limbs, they were substantially shorter and felt a lot weaker than he previously remembered them to be.

 **'What did you do Naruto?'** Kurama asked his host, wondering how Naruto was reduced to his child state.

'I didn't do anything Kurama! One minute I'm fighting this weirdo and the next I'm getting sucked into a black hole.'Naruto stated

 **'I don't detect any genjutsu, as far as I can tell this is all real.'** Kurama stated

'But how Is that possible. I can't be a kid, I was just like 22 years a minute ago!'Naruto yelled in distress, while examining himself in the mirror

 **'Well that man in the cloak tampered with the seal matrix on your Hirashin kunai. The Hirashin deals with the aspects of time and space, so I suppose it wouldn't be impossible to create a portal through time.'** Kurama said explaining his assumption.

'So your telling me we actually traveled back in time! That's fucking insane!'Naruto said unable to contain his surprise. He couldn't believe this, he was 12 years old again! The war, the fight against Madara, The fight against Kaguya, heck even his fight against Sasuke, the peace achieved between the elemental nation no longer happened. This was a complete disaster.

 **'Yea, well I can't say this isn't typical of you. I don't understand how you get us in these situations.'** Kurama said laying down.

'Are you not surprised by this! I mean we literally did the impossible, even by shinobi standards.' Naruto said still looking at himself in the mirror.

 **'9 years is little compared to the life I've lived.'** Kurama said simply.

'Were so screwed Kurama, we have to go through all of that shit we went through in the original time line. What the fuck are we gonna do!" Naruto said yelling at this point.

 **'Relax Naruto, have you maybe considered this could be a blessing in disguise.'** Kurama said

'What do you mean?" Naruto said.

 **'Well we are in the past, that means we have knowledge on what will happen. If there are certain things we would like to avoid, then maybe** …'Kurama said leaving his statement up in the air

'We should be able to stop a lot of bad things from happening! We could save Sikamaru's dad, Ino's dad, Asuma, old lady Chiyo, and who knows who else.' Naruto said starting to get what kurama was saying

 **'While this might have some benefits, it could be unwise as well. Maybe we shouldn't do anything after all'** Kurama said with a little bit of concern.

'What? Why not?' They had the opportunity to save all these people and Kurama didn't want to take it?

 **'Messing with the timeline could cause a lot of problems, like who knows what. A more disastrous event could occur as a result of our meddling. And there most definitely would not be a fourth ninja war, which means the four great nations would never become allies. If you decide save the jinchuricki the world might not become the peaceful haven it was in our time.'** Kurama said voicing his concerns

Kurama was right, if he found someway to kill the Akatsuki stop the tailed beasts from being captured then maybe the villages wouldn't find the purpose to unite under. Plus if everything didn't go the way they did maybe Sasuke wouldn't even be part of the village again.

But how many ninja had died in that war against the Akatsuki certainly tens of thousands of people sacrificed themselves in that terrible war. How many people could he save if he decided to find another way?

'I still think we have to do it Kurama, I can't let all those people die when I know I can stop it. If I can't take that route then I'll find another way, and I make sure there is peace in the Shinobi world. I know it's gonna be hard, and I might be an idiot for doing this instead of taking the safe way, but I just can't turn my back on all those people. That's not who I am, if I can save them I will, and I'll find another way to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.' Naruto declared

Kurama had to smile at that, that was always like him to think of the greater good even if it was harder for him.

'Do you have any idea where er when we are?' Naruto asked his companion.

 **'Well you look to be in a inn with two beds, so you're probably on that training trip with the perverted sage.'** Kurama said

'Pervy Sage.' Naruto thought to himself barely able to believe it. Jiraya hadn't died yet! And there was no way he was going to die a second time.

'Do you think I still have my jutsus?.' He asked Kurama.

 **'Probably, chakra is half mind and body. Since your mind didn't change, I assume who have all your abilities albeit 50% weaker than before.'** Kurama said.

'Well that's good, I don't know if Sasuke is here but considering he's Sasuke he probably found some way out of the forest. I'm pretty much on my own.' Naruto said running a hand through his hair. If Sasuke wasn't here, he would have to find a way to get the Sasuke of this time to join the hidden leaf again, and it wasn't really easy the first time around

 **'You are still S class level, probably higher but since your body can only use half my Chakra you might want to train vigorously to be at the level you were before.'** Kurama said

'Hm I understand, don't worry Kurama I'll train really hard in everything and make sure all my abilities are back to a hundred percent.' Naruto said.

'And then there's that dude in the cloak, what was he after anyway?' Naruto asked his friend.

 **'Who knows, you didn't let him finish his adjustment of your Hirashin so we'll probably never know. '** Kurama said to his host.

With a sigh Naruto decided it was time to go and find the Pervy Sage, he had probably gotten himself beaten up by an angry crowd of women and was desperately needing some help.

This little journey was going to be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Please help, I have no idea I Naruto still has the Sage of Six Paths Mode. From my understanding after Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya, Hagaromo took his chakra back and that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on reserves during the Valley of the End. The reason Sasuke has his rinnegan still is because is because it just takes the Sage's chakra to awaken it not maintain it, unlike Naruto's Sage mode. Am I wrong? If so tell me because I don't think Naruto has the SPSM anymore cause if he did why did he not use it in the fight against Toneri or Momoshiki?**


	2. Chapter 2: War Part I

**A/N: So obviously I ship NaruHina, but I'm open to having a harem. I already plan to have Fu be a close friend of Naruto's, but if you guys want a harem with her and Hinata that could always be possibly, even with some other girls if you guys suggest it and I can make it flow with the story. So let me know, and let's get into the second chapter**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: War Part I

"Where could that Pervy Sage be?" Naruto asked to himself as he walked up and down the streets of this town. He had already checked all of the bath houses, and even though Jiraya usually went at night, all the brothels too.

At this point Naruto was reduced to just checking all the different shops around the village. He had basically visited each one and didn't find a single trace of Jiraya until he came upon a flower shop.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a 6 foot tall man with long white hair and a forehead protector that says oil on it?" Naruto asked the lady behind the counter.

"No I'm sorry, is that your dad? Are you lost?" The lady said with a little bit of concern.

"No, he's my master, and I'm not lost. In fact I think he's lost." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, Naruto heard the curtains flap as another person entered the store.

"Hello young man." Another lady said coming up from behind him.

"Uh hello?" Naruto said in a questionable tone. The girl was dressed up in a nurse uniform and seemed to know him from somewhere.

"Came to pick out some flowers for your master I see. He should be very thankful to have a pupil like you." The nurse said with a smile on her face.

"Wait? My master? You know where the Pervy Sage is?" Naruto asked, his eyes getting wide.

"Uh yes of course you both were admitted to the hospital 2 days ago. Although you somehow managed to heal quickly, your master was left in a pretty bad condition. I can also see why you call him Pervy Sage now, even while he is heavily wounded he tries to flirt with the nurses, which I guess you could say, is prolonging his stay." The nurse said with a sweat drop and a nervous laugh.

'When is that Pervy Sage gonna learn.' Naruto thought, silently shaking his head.

 **'Hmph, never.'** Kurama said back to him

"I thought you came here to buy him flowers, it's like you didn't even know where he was?" The nurse questioned him.

"Just a little joke you know! And I was gonna buy him flowers but I kinda forgot my money." Naruto said nervously as the shopkeeper looked at him weirdly.

"Well you two are an odd bunch huh?" The nurse said with a sigh.

"I guess you could say that." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well I'm headed back there right now, I just came to pick up some flowers. You want to come back with me?" The nurse said

"Definitely." Naruto said with a grin as he waited for the nurse to get her flowers. Time to see the Pervy Sage again.

Hospital

'Pervy Sage is injured. The only time we went to the hospital is when I lost control of your chakra and went 4 tails.' Naruto said

 **'Heh sorry about that by the way.'** Kurama said remembering his old self.

'It's no problem Kurama, don't even worry about it. All of it is in the past.'He said scratching his head, as he walked to Jiraya's room.

They finally reached Jiraya's room and voices could be heard through the door.

"Your master should be straight through that door, I have to go attend to some other patients so I'll see you later." The nurse said with a smile and small wave.

Naruto politely waved back as the nurse started to walk down the hall. Naruto turned towards the door and let out a huge breath. This was it, he was going to see Pervy Sage after so many years of him being absent from his life.

Naruto gripped the door handle and turned the knob, admittedly he was kind of nervous. Not only was this extremely emotional for him, but he couldn't act like that less Jiraya suspect something.

He opened the door and was greeted to the site of the Pervy Sage with a smile on his face and nurse who looked like she just wanted to die.

"You know this is pretty romantic." Jiraya said as the nurse put another spoon full of food into his mouth.

"I'm only doing this because you can barely move, nothing more and nothing less." The nurse said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Whatever you say beautiful, but it's ok to admit that you enjoy doing this. Not many ladies can resist the incredible Toad Sage Jiraya." He said attempting to throw up a peace sign before gripping his arm in pain. The nurse sighed and collected all the bowls and plates before getting up.

"Well I'll be on my way now, it looks like you got a visitor anyway." The nurse said as Jiraya's attention turned to Naruto.

"Hey what's up brat." Jiraya said as they heard the door shut close.

Naruto couldn't believe it. It was actually Jiraya, the same Pervy, smut writing Jiraya. The same Jiraya who had treated him like a son, taught him about the world, shaped him into the man he was. The sight of him was overwhelming and Naruto could do nothing but stare. He never thought he would be in a situation where someone came back to life and he never thought about all the the emotions that came with it.

His eyes started to water as he could now finally see with his own eyes that Jiraya was actually alive. It felt like it was actual proof that he was in the past and not in just some cruel dream that he conjured up.

Jiraya noticed his student's absence of talking and enthusiasm. He also noticed the water starting to pool under his Naruto's eyes. He was dumb struck as he saw a tear come out of Naruto's eye, why was the gaki crying?

"Hey you ok kid, did something happen?" Jiraya said struggling to sit up on the bed.

Naruto raised his sleeve and wiped his eyes clear of tears before looking at his sensei with a smile.

"No it's just that I still feel bad about putting you in here, you know?" Naruto said walking towards Jiraya's bed.

"I already told you gaki, it's not not your fault. I shouldn't have gone and messed with your seal like that, I guess I was just curious." Jiraya said facing Naruto

"Still doesn't make me feel much better." Naruto said crossing his arms. Jiraya sighed and laid down on the bed once again.

"Well kid it's gonna be a while till I'm at a hundred percent, my guess is I'll be in here for probably two weeks at the least. But that doesn't mean you can go easy on the training." Jiraya said in a warning tone.

"Two weeks, it's really that bad." Naruto said with a sadly.

"Nothing a little rest won't fix, soon I'll be writing my next novel in no time. These nurses gave me a real good idea for my next book. It's about a guy wh-" Jiraya said before getting cut off.

"Really Pervy Sage you almost died and your still thinking about pervy ideas for your garbage books." Naruto said, kind of annoyed.

"It's not garbage! I write some of the best books in all of the Elemental Nations! My art captures the sensuality, passion, and love in people in everyday life." Jiraya explained with a nod of approval.

"It's smut." Naruto said simply, causing Jiraya to face fault

"Why you little brat I swea- actually never mind let's just talk about what you need to do while I'm stuck here. You need to continue to practice that taijutsu form I taught you, it'll go well with using you clones as a style of fighting." Jiraya informed him.

"Uh yea no problem, but hey Jiraya-sensei?" Naruto said. Jiraya looked surprised, the gaki never called him that, what was up with him today.

"What's is it?" Jiraya asked once again turning towards Naruto.

"I just wanna say, even though you're a huge perv. I'm still glad your my sensei, I appreciate everything you're doing to help make me stronger. I think I'm going to learn a lot, after all you've got to train me to be the next Hokage:" Naruto said with a grin. Jiraya's eyes widened before he settled on the same grin as Naruto's

"Thanks kid. Shouldn't be a surprise, after all I am the Great Jiraya whose enemies tremble at the sight of me, whose know and respected throughout the Elemental Nations! Whose name makes ladies panties wet-" Jiraya said before he heard a loud slam.

"Hey gaki you didn't even let me finish!" Jiraya yelled after him. After hearing no response Jiraya looked up at ceiling.

'The kid's changed, guess my near death experience really shook him. Something tells me he's gonna be trying a lot harder from now on.' Jiraya thought to himself:

The Inn

'So what now Kurama, Jiraya's out for two weeks." Naruto said wondering what they were gonna do.

 **'I think Jiraya's injury gives us a good opening to start working on our plans. After all how many chances are we gonna get to do our task when Jiraya is there watching over us?'** Kurama said to his host.

'Good point, we're gonna have to address that later. There's still so much to do we gotta do though, find all the jinchuricki, build better relations with the other villages, check if Sasuke is here, kill the Akatski, where do we start.' He asked his partner.

 **'Kiri.'** Kurama said shortly.

'Kiri, why?' Naruto asked a little curious about Kurama's suggestion.

 **'Kiri is in civil war right now. The Mizukage is a jinchuriki and Obito is controlling him right now. If we join the rebels and release the Mizukage from the genjutsu, not only does it help relations between Kiri and Konoha we also meet one of the Jinchuriki and can reestablish our mental link.'** Kurama said

'Wait I can't talk to the tailed beasts anymore?' Naruto said.

 **'No it hasn't been established by the old man Sage that you were to be our meeting ground yet. That only happened after the battle with Sasuke. So as of right now we have no communication with another.'** Kurama said.

'Damn, but I feel their chakra inside me!' Naruto exclaimed.

 **'Yes you contained some of their chakra before we left from our time, but if you run out there's no way to get more.'** Kurama explained

 **'You have nothing to worry about you don't really use their chakra much anyway.'** Kurama said dismissing the topic.

'Yea but it would have been easier to find out where they are, now who knows who long it's gonna take before we find em all.' Naruto said with a sigh

 **'Just problems we have to deal with I guess. Plus if we're lucky the Jinchuriki of Saiken could still be there.'** Kurama said.

'Utukata left sometime during the civil war, so I guess he could be there. Hmm.' Naruto said sitting on the bed contemplating the idea. Two Jinchurikis and better relations with Kiri did sound pretty good, also a chance to disrupt the Akatski's plans would be beneficial too.

'Alright I guess Kiri would be the best move. Let's gear up and head there, you ready Kurama?' Naruto asked while jumping off the bed in a hurry.

 **'Always.'** Kurama said with a grin, going up against Isobu would be a little fun.

'Let's not waste anytime then.' Naruto said while grabbing various scrolls and other items. After getting everything he needed he jumped through the window leaving behind an empty room.

Port in The Land of Hot Water

A couple hours later Naruto had arrived at one of the various ports along the coast of The Land of Hot Water and was currently seeking anyone who could get him to Kiri. He had already started to work on his physical strength again, doing exercises in between the little breaks he took.

'So whose gonna get me there.' Naruto thought to himself walking down the port as people were going about their business. Suddenly Naruto spotted a man standing by a boat calling out to people as they went past.

"All aboard! This ship leaves for the Land of Lighting in 10 minutes. Passage can be bought for 15,000 ryo." Naruto heard as he approached the man.

'Damn, that sounds really expensive. This younger me doesn't really make a lot of money and if it costs that much to go there, it must be the same for the Land of Water.' Naruto thought stepping in front of the man.

"Uh excuse me sir, can you tell me where I can find the cheapest boat to The Hidden Mist?" Naruto asked.

"Kiri? Good luck with that kid. Even if there were cheap boats to Kiri no one can get you there." The man said almost scoffing.

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"The Islands near the coast are on lock down. As soon as a ship comes close to one of those islands, they are immediately met with Kiri ninja and told to turn around." The man said with a shrug.

So they locked some of the Islands down, that was problematic.

"Oh well thanks for the help anyway." Naruto said tossing a wave over his shoulder while walking away.

'Damn, now how am I gonna get there.' Naruto thought scratching head. Suddenly Naruto snapped his fingers as if he just got an idea

'I'll run there!' Naruto exclaimed as he had just thought of a brilliant idea.

 **'Your gonna run all the way to Kiri? I guess with my Chakra you could make it.'** Kurama said to Naruto.

'Watch me, I'll be there in no time.' Naruto said jumping off the port and onto the surface of water. Soon many of the people's heads turned as they saw giant waves ripple throughout the ocean

Coast of Kirigakure 

Naruto finally reached the coast of Kiri drenched in water and panting. To be honest he really didn't think he was gonna make it all the way, but it was a lot easier then he thought.

'Well at least I made it here.' Naruto said bending down and grabbing his knees. Eventually Naruto regained his breath and started looking around. Everywhere he glanced there was a dense fog, and the humidity was so high it was staring to make him sweat. Overall it was giving off quite an ominous atmosphere.

'I guess it would have been better if I visited Kiri more.' Naruto thought to himself. Most of the visits he went on were to Kumo or Suna because of Bee and Garaa. He did the occasionally ANBU mission in Kiri, but he didn't know the land too well.

 **'Naruto watch out!'** Kurama warned suddenly. Naruto quickly bent his head back, wincing as a kunai sratched his cheek. Suddenly a squad of Kiri ninja appeared in front of him in armor.

"He's just a kid." One of the shinobi said to the rest of them.

"Yea but he's from Konoha." Another ninja said motioning to Naruto's forehead protector with his kunai.

"The Mizukage said we can't let anyone in." Another ninja said turning to face them as Naruto got into a stance, thinking they were about to kill him.

"Listen kid, you either come with us peacefully so we know what Konoha wants, or we're gonna kill you." Is what Naruto heard from their apparent squad leader.

"Nah I think I'm good on both." Naruto said with a grin.

"Suit yourself." The leader said before motioning his squad to attack. Suddenly 4 shinobi dashed at him, kunai in hand. Naruto's hands immediately went up in a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He yelled as dozens of clones came into existence and rushed to meet the shinobi charging at them.

"Shadow clone huh, and a lot of them too. Maybe this kid is good after all." The leader said as he watched his squad demolish Naruto's clones with fast punches, kicks, and sword strikes.

Before Naruto knew it, a shinobi had managed to get right in front of him and strike at him with his sword. Naruto was forced to bring his kunai up and block the sword strike. Even then Naruto was forced to his knees by the shinobi trying to break past his guard.

Suddenly Naruto performed a sweep kick, which the shinobi jumped to avoid. In the air the shinobi delivered a kick straight to Naruto's face which sent him hurtling back and into some rocks. Naruto opened his eyes in time to see the rest of his clones disappear in smoke.

'What the hell, I can't keep up with them.' Naruto thought to himself.

 **'I told you this is your old body, your not nearly as fast, strong, or durable plus your fatigued.'** Kurama advised him.

'Then what do I do.' Naruto said standing up as the group of ninja stood passively waiting.

"Maybe I was wrong, you're not a good ninja after all." The leader mocked.

 **'You need to distract them first.'** Kurama said to his host. Naruto nodded and formed another cross seal

"Shadow clone jutsu." He yelled once again as a hundred of clones materialized.

"This again, take them out quickly this time." The leader said as his shinobi started weaving signs. As Naruto's clones were taking a beating from their water style jutsu, Naruto was hiding behind a rock.

'Wait I got it, we can just use Sage Mode!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **'Good to see your thinking. Thanks to your years of training with it, you should be able to enter it quickly.'** Kurama said.

Naruto closed his eyes and didn't move a muscle. In a matter of a second or two, Naruto's pupil became horizontal and the area around his eyes tuned orange.

"Where did you go." The leader said after his shinobi took out all of Naruto's clones. Before any of them knew if Naruto had grabbed the neck of one of shinobi and threw him against a tree with enough force to knock him out.

"He just got so fast all of the sudden!" One shinobi yelled in concern.

Naruto jumped back and created a clone, and then they both jumped into the air. Both of them started going through Seals until they both stopped and shouted.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough/ Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." As one clone exhaled a giant stream of wind and the other a gigantic fireball. They both combined to form a fireball of epic proportions heading straight toward the Kiri nin. The Kiri nin went through some seals and tried to stop the fireball with some water jutsu, but to no avail as they were eventually blasted by the fireball.

The leader looked around in disarray, this boy defeated his squad in two moves! Fueled by rage, the leader took out his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto swiftly caught the blade by slapping his hands together.

The man's eyes widened and Naruto promptly shattered his blade into a million pieces, crushing it in between his hands. Naruto quickly spun around holding out his hand as Chakra quickly swirled inside of it.

"Raseangan!" He yelled as he rammed the sphere into the man's chest plate. The power of the raseangan sent him flying back as well and he eventually ended up sprawled on the ground.

Naruto glanced around at all the fallen shinobi, they all seemed to be alive which was good. Naruto then took one more glance at the fallen leader before going into the forest and disappearing in the mist.

Roads of The Land of Water

Naruto had been moving slowly down south, realizing that Yagura probably had control over the west and north after encountering several squads of Jonin and Chunin. The rebels were probably to the south and the east and if he just kept going south, he would eventually cross into rebel territory.

'It's so sad, we must have crossed a dozen towns by now full of starving people.' Naruto said depressingly, he had already given away most of the food he had on him but it barely made him feel better.

Eventually Naruto came to an area where the mist started getting denser and denser, in fact it was so dense Naruto could barely see around him.

'So they're here.' Naruto said flashing through seals before letting out a giant gust of wind. Soon the surrounding mist was blown away. Naruto's eyes scanned the shinobi and saw they were wearing different outfits than the other shinobi he had fought.

"Konoha nin?" One of the shinobi said puzzled that a Konoha shinobi was here.

"What does Konoha want?" Another shinobi asked pulling out a kunai.

"Relax, I'm not a threat. In fact, if you take me to Mei Terumi I'll tell you everything you wanna know." Naruto said casually throwing his hands up in the air. The Rebels looked at each other confused before one of them slowly went up to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm. Soon the small group started to head back to base.

Rebel Headquarters 

Naruto had just walked into the rebel headquarters, which was surprisingly a very nice building consisting of blue roof and white body. It almost looked like a palace to be honest.

As he and his little 'security squad' walked though the halls as multiple other rebel ninja watched as he walked past, probably wondering why a Konoha ninja was here.

Finally they made it to a door all the way at the end of the hall, guarded by two ANBU.

"Can we see Mei-sama?" He questioned the two guards.

The ANBU do nothing but open the door for the people to step through. Well here goes nothing.

"We should take advantage of this opportunity and hit here, we could-" Mei was saying to Chojuro and Ao before she looked at the door to see who had disturbed their planning session.

"Mei-sama, we found this Konoha shinobi wandering in our territory. He gave himself up willingly, casually even. He said he would tell you everything you wanted if we brought him here." The shinobi explained.

Mei shifted her gaze towards Naruto who was walking around the room with little interest in their conversation.

"You know why do you have all these windows if all you can see outside of them is mist." Naruto asked peering out the window. Mei sweat dropped at his obliviousness to the situation.

'Well he's not wrong.' She thought to herself slightly embarrassed.

"Never mind that, why did Konoha send a kid here." Mei said wondering why Konoha sent a child to a foreign country alone, they weren't they stupid were they? Although Naruto looked annoyed at her kid comment, he started to respond anyway.

"Konoha didn't send me I came here on my own will. I was on a little trip outside the village and I thought you guys could get some help." Naruto said

Mei looked at him with a curious eye. Before scoffing and returning to her map.

"This is war kid. Your probably just a lowly genin at best, surprised your even a ninja by the way you look. Even if you are sincere in trying to help us there's nothing you can do. Though you might know some things about Konoha we can use after this war is over. Take him to a holding cell and interrogate him later." Mei said drawing on the map.

"Let's go kid." A ninja said grabbing Naruto's arm. The whole time Naruto was standing still with his eyes closed, maybe she needed some motivation.

Before anyone could see what happened Naruto had broken out of the shinobi's grasp and appeared behind the future Mizukage with a kunai to her throat.

"Mei-sama!" The shinobi said alarmed taking out their weapons, but were hesitant to advance in fear that the blonde would kill her.

"L-Let her go." Chojuro said shakily pointing his sword at Naruto before feeling cold steel touch his own neck.

'When did he-' Ao thought noticing another clone behind him, pointing a kunai at his back.

"Well does this prove my skill, I mean it takes some skill to kill you right? And I could do it pretty easily right now." Naruto said teasing a little bit. So they sat there in eerie silence waiting for Mei to say something. Slowly her lips went upward to form a sweet smile.

"Not quite." She said turning around quickly and spewing a giant shot of water from her mouth. The jutsu hit Naruto straight in the face and he went flying back. But to everyone's surprise Naruto disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Mei's eyes once again widened as she felt a kunai at her throat.

"This good enough for ya?" Naruto questioned as he was crouched down on the table, one hand holding his head up, and the other holding his kunai to her throat. Mei took a moment before speaking.

"Ok I admit your strong, whatever you did that made your eyes like that definitely is making you strong. But I have to ask, why do you wanna help? Certainly there must be a catch, either you want something for Konoha or yourself. No ninja would just volunteer himself like this. So what is it?" Mei questioned.

"Your right I do want something. I want peace. I believe that all the villages have been working against each other for too long. There is constantly tension, and even now if Konoha were to join the rebels in order to overthrow the Mizukage, other counties would jump at the chance to get involved in order to make power grabs. Countless shinobi are killed because of people's desire for power. This shouldn't be the world that we live in. If I help you end this war, I want your word that you will negotiate will the Hokage and enter an alliance with us and Suna. This would just be one step in my dream to one day have a shinobi world where all the great villages can work together." Naruto said laying out his demands.

The whole room went silent, for such a young shinobi Naruto was not only strong but he had such a unique understanding of the world.

"That's quite idealistic, the world of ninja is filled with death and deception. Countries with go after each other for revenge and power no matter what. Don't you think it's unlikely that the world could come together?" Mei said putting her hands on the desk.

"People have called me a fool a million times and I don't care what they say. We never know if we don't try, and I sure as hell am. Peace can be achieved I believe it, am I won't give up till it happens." Naruto said with conviction.

"You think that the countries will be able to forgive everything? In fact do you think I'll be able to forgive Konoha for all of the ninja they killed in the wars between us?" Mei asked.

"That the problem. Death leads to hate and hate leads to vengeance. The world is trapped in a cycle of hatred where people can't forgive each other. I know how hard it is, trust me I've been in situation where I wanted to kill someone so bad, but didn't. Because I knew that it would only continue the cycle. I know people have it in their hearts to forgive each other and I'll try to bring that out in everyone till the day I die if I have to." Naruto said not giving an inch of ground. Mei stared at Naruto for a while before once again smiling.

"Very well. Though I don't really agree with you, you are doing me a huge favor. I'll seek an alliance with Konoha IF you hold your end of the deal and win this war for us." Mei said.

"You can count on me." Naruto said grinning.

"One more thing." She said

"Yea." Naruto answered.

"What your name?" She asked. Naruto looked surprised for a second, but then smiled.

"Oh Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. When you talk to the Hokage can you not mention my name, she'll kill me if she figures out I'm here." Naruto said nervously.

"Uzumaki huh, very well I won't mention your name." She said before turning towards the map.

"The situation right now is stable." Mei said pointing to the map.

"Right now we're in a cease fire of sorts. The plan is to use this as an ambush and launch an attack on the army to the North. Their army is stretched thin because they are trying to guard their north and west border, to prevent other nations from learning about the war." Mei said.

"Right now there are four key camps that are blocking the advancement of our army. They are located on mountains and whenever we get close they flood the mountains with water jutsu and force us to retreat." Mei continued.

"We need special groups to sneak into the camps and destroy them from within." She said pointing to various locations of where the camps were.

"I will lead a team, Ao and Chojuro will lead a joint team to destroy two camps located relatively close together, I'm debating whether Naruto should lead this squad here." Mei said pointing to the map once again.

"I'll go alone, I'm not ready to lead my own squad." He said as everyone turned towards him.

"Are you sure? I know your skilled but there will tons of shinobi there it would be best to take back up." She said to him.

"No it's fine. Trust me I can handle myself. Plus I don't think I would be able to lead a squad like that. It's better if I go alone." Naruto said

"It's your life. We'll meet up with you and provide back up when we're done with our camps." She said.

"Now we'll be moving out by nightfall, Ao get him into some appropriate armor. You know you have terrible sense of fashion." She said almost laughing at his clothes.

"Trust me as soon as I get back in changing clothes." Naruto said in embarrassment. Soon Ao led him out of the room and Mei was left with Chojuro to go over their plans.

"He's a great kid isn't he?" She said as Chojuro looked surprised.

"Huh?" Chojuro asked.

"He's nice, strong, confident, unique. It's rare to see a kid like that." She said with a small smile.

'R-Rare huh, come on Mei-sama.' Chojuro thought dropping his head in comical envy.

"You ok Chojuro you look a little down." She said with a hint of concern. Chojuro immediately shot up.

"N-No nothing's wrong Mei-sama." He said waving his hands back and forth

"Oh I see, but if there is just let me know ok?" She said with another smile.

'Mei-sama is so kind.' He thought with a blush on cheeks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Well there's nothing else more to say, so review, favorite, and follow! Feel free to leave any suggestions for me! Actually I do have one announcement, my Naruto Avatar crossover will be updated very soon, so look out for that. Anyway catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3:War Part II

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I really appreciate all the support! So onto some reviews.**

 **Kartikey: He can use Sage mode because Sage mode requires little to no physical requirement. Literally all you have to do is sit still and absorb nature energy which Naruto has been doing for years before he was sent into the past. As for changing stuff, he's making these changes so the wars and things don't happen in the first place and doing them as quickly as he can is best. Plus I don't plan to have this as like the original Naruto, it's gonna look completely different later on. But for now it's on the same course.**

 **Kakrifers: Thanks for the detail tip, I'll definitely keep that in mind.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3: War Part II

Nighttime came quicker than everyone expected it would. Naruto was geared up in his new outfit, that was given to him by Ao. His new outfit looked pretty similar to the Konoha ANBU uniform. He had on long black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and black gloves that had metal on his knuckles and the back of his hand. He wore a dark cloth that wrapped around his head tightly, with only his eyes showing. Because of this, his bright blonde hair and whiskered face were no longer exposed. He also wore a grey chest plate with leg and arm guards. Overall he looked like a full fledged assassin.

Naruto was currently outside with many other rebel Shinobi, waiting for Mei to come out and address them. Well this would be little new for him. Sure he had killed camps of bandits and such as his time as a ninja, but this was completely different. In the Fourth Great Shinobi War he attacked Zetzu clones, reanimated people, and like 4 people in total. This was different, the only things to attack and kill were humans. He didn't think he would be out in a situation where he could potentially kill a massive amount of people if needed.

But Naruto was no fool, he knew people had to die. They would end up dying anyway to Mei's rebels even if he wasn't here. Still, he would show restraint whenever he could.

Everyone whipped their heads towards the entrance of the of the headquarters as the door swiftly opened. Soon Mei, along with Ao and Chojuro by her side, walked out of building and stood in front of the group of soldiers. Everybody stood at attention as Mei began to speak.

"Many of you already know what our plan is, but here's just one more review. I will take a small group of you to Mizu's pass and on the mountain there is a camp that needs to be destroyed, the majority of you will go with Ao and Chojuro to take two camps located relatively close by. We must strike silently, to make sure The Mizukage doesn't send reinforcements. After we take out the camps, our army will join us and take as much territory as possible before the Mizukage realizes our plan. Any questions?" Mei asked glancing around the crowd of soldiers.

"Yea I thought there were four camps? Who will take out the fourth one Mei-sama?" A soldier asked.

"Hm good question. I would like to introduce a ninja that has agreed to help us with that little problem." Mei said pointing to Naruto, who was standing on the edge of the crowd. Soon the whole crowd turned to where Naruto was standing. Naruto glanced around him and saw the curious stares.

'Thank for putting me on the spot like that.' Naruto thought a little nervously.

"What!? No disrespect Mei-sama but you expect one ninja to take out and entire camp without alerting anyone? He's so small he could be a child." The ninja said as the other ninjas started grunting in approval.

"You have nothing to fear, this 'child' is equal to me in terms of power. Have faith in me as your leader, he is not a pushover." Mei said to the crowd as people were whispering about their doubts and surprise.

'Equal? I totally owned your ass.' Naruto thought to himself.

 **'You caught her by surprise. She wouldn't go down that easy if she didn't mistake you for a worthless genin** **.'** Kurama said correcting him as Naruto scoffed in reply.

"Now get with your squad leaders, we leave in 5 minutes." She said walking through the crowd as they scrambled to get into their squads.

Naruto looked as everyone got in their teams and started discussing strategies for taking out the camps, Meanwhile Naruto looked up at the stars and just began to wonder what all his friends were up to right now.

Konoha

"This is most youthful! You all came to practice your taijutsu! Yes I will kindle your flames of youth till they burn brighter than the sun! Prepared to engage in an extreme workout of youth!" Gai exclaimed and Lee stood there with sparkles in his eyes.

All of the Konoha 11, minus Naruto, sweat dropped. They couldn't believe their senseis thought it would be a good idea to have taijutsu training with Gai-sensei.

"Yes Gai-sensei! We will train our hardest so that you will see the full extent of our youthfulness!" Lee said shaking with excitement. Tenten's eye twitched, it was really hard to stop herself from hitting him right now.

"That's the spirit Lee! Now let's start off with 5000 laps around the village!" Gai said throwing a thumbs up sign as they all looked at Gai in horror.

'I'm gonna die.' They all thought simultaneously and before they knew it Lee and Guy where gone, leaving a huge dust trail in their wake.

Mizu's Pass

Naruto emerged from the vegetation and looked at his surroundings. Mei was right, there really was nothing but flat land and mountains, no cover at all to hide as you went towards the mountains. Luckily for him, he didn't think an average ninja could keep up with his speed. Naruto activated Sage Mode and started to sprint across the field. He was indeed right, Naruto was moving so fast that no normal eye could track him.

In fact he was going so fast that all the guards guarding the base of the mountain only felt a breeze of wind as he sped past them.

Soon Naruto made it to the other side of the humongous field and since no ninjas came to attack him, it looked like he did it without being seen. Naruto gazed up the mountain and saw that the distance to the top was quite some length.

'Hmm, no problem.' Naruto thought to himself as he began jumping up the mountain with ease.

Side of the Mountain

Naruto eventually made it to the camp on the side of the mountain, which was surrounded by a wooden wall. Naruto continued to watch as the guards made small talk with each other at the entrance to the camp. Naruto also noticed some shadowy structures hidden in the mist. They seemed to be watchtowers, one to the left, one to the right, and one behind the the camp. Step one to getting in there, take out the watchtowers and the guards at the gate.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto whispered and dozens of clones materialized. The clones darted towards the camp with the real naruto following close behind.

Front gate

"Yea and I'm telling you, she bat me over the head with a frying pan!" The man said vocalizing his anger.

"Women, what can you do? One time I went out for a little drinking with some of my friends, she literally came to the bar and dragged me by the way all the way home. It's like I can ever have some alone time." The other man said in exasperation.

"Well what time was it?" His companion questioned.

"Uh … you know, not that late. It was like 12, er, 2, actually I think I woke up in the bar." The man said scratching his head as the other man looked on with a sweat drop.

"Yea well that's nothing, one time my fiancé blocked all my Chakra points, it hurt like hell." Naruto said to them, suddenly appearing next to them.

"No way, what did you do?" They both said turning to him with curious expressions, completely oblivious that an enemy had appeared.

"Well she had bought like five boxes of cinnamon rolls and I accidentally knocked it out of her hands and they all landed on the floor. Trust me, this woman really loves her cinnamon rolls." Naruto explained to them in a very casual tone, almost like he was talking with some buddies in the bar.

"Can you imagine that a girl that would seal off all your Chakra points for dropping cinnamon rolls." The man said in a horrified tone.

"Yea, how can she do that anyway?" The other man said putting a hand to his chin.

"Oh she's part of the Hyuga clan so she can do it pretty easily with the gentle fist." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Oh the Hyuga clan, you hear that? He's marrying someone from the Hyuga clan." The man said turning to his friend. The man was nodding his head happily.

"Yup the Hyuga clan, only found in Konoha." The man said still nodding his head.

"Yup only in Konoha." The other man said with a smile before it seemed like something clicked in both their heads. They both looked at each then at Naruto who was standing there with his classic smirk. Then they looked at each again, then back at Naruto. This process was repeated two or three more times before one of them whispered to the other.

"Hey doesn't that mean he's from Konoha." The man asked with a nervous smile as Naruto was still right there.

"Yup." The man said with the same nervous smile.

"So that means he's an enemy." The man said continuing to whisper.

"Yup." The man said sweating pretty heavily now.

"Oh, just checking." The man said standing straight up, and a moment of silence passed as both kiri nin were standing there acting like Naruto wasn't watching them.

"Hel-" both ninja shouted before they were both hit over the head by clones. Both men fell to the ground, completely knocked out, and the clones quickly dragged them away.

Suddenly three Naruto's appeared in front of the original, each carrying a knocked out ninja with them. Naruto glanced up at one of the watch towers and made eye contact with the guard on top of it. Naruto waved at the guard with a small smirk, the guard copied Naruto's smirk and waved back at him. His clones had successfully taken the watch towers.

As the three Naruto clones disappeared with the knocked out guards, Naruto began to think about the next stage of the plan. It seemed the best way to destroy the camp would have to be a swift and quick attack that nobody would see coming. A moment or two passed as Naruto stood there with his eyes closed Naruto grinned as he thought of an idea. His hands went up in familiar cross seal as hundreds of Naruto's materialized.

"So listen up, this is plan." Naruto said to his clones

Inside the Camp

The man's face hit the ground with a sickening crack as he was punched in the face by Naruto. Naruto had managed to get into the camp easily enough, a little climbing and jumping over the wall without being seen wasn't too hard. He landed behind this poor ninja who just happened to be in his way and had to take him out before proceeding. Taking a look at his surroundings, Naruto saw the camp was split into the three sections. One for sleeping, one for training, and one for recreation, showers, etc. After seeing the layout Naruto began to enact his plan.

Naruto's hands went up in a seal and in a sudden puff of smoke his body was transformed into the body of the person he had just just knocked out. Naruto quickly dragged the body behind some some crates, then began walk to the training area.

He removed a pouch from his hip, which seemingly contained tons of small rocks. He had passed several groups of guards at this point, all the while dropping a few rocks here and there. As Naruto walked throughout the camp, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a fire work, lying noticeably on a wooden platform raised pretty high up. There was a shinobi sitting on platform pretty close to it, twirling a kunai in his hand.

'That firework seems like an alarm to notify Yagura and the other camps if there was an attack.' Naruto thought thought to himself. If that was the case, then the smart thing to do would be to take him out first so the other camps wouldn't be aware that there was something going on.

Naruto discreetly dropped a couple of rocks next to the tower as he continued on his way around the camp.

'I'm almost done, a few more minutes and I'll be done.' Naruto thought to himself as he dropped a couple more rocks.

 **'I have to say, while this is pretty simple, it's still pretty smart.'** Kurama told him in a voice of approval. Naruto smirked at his companions remark.

'Well what else do you expect?' Naruto said to him in a cocky tone.

 **'Relax, this is one of times in your life that you actually thought through something.** **You shouldn't be getting so conceded about it.'** Kurama said effectively deflating his ego.

'Tch, whatever I have more important things to do than listening to insults from you ' Naruto said with a grunt as he continued laying down rocks.

 **'Ouch, did someone's feelings get hurt.'** Kurama said in a mock concerned tone and a chuckle afterwards.

'Damn it Kurama! Shut up and let me focus.' Naruto said, very annoyed that his partner was making fun of him while he was trying to carry out his plan.

With Mei

"Mei-sama, the sleeping quarters are just in the other side of that wall." A ninja reported to her, seemingly out of breath from having to scout the camp so quickly.

"Very well." Mei said quickly flashing through signs. Not even a second after, a large shot of lava spewed from her mouth and burned a very large hole into the ground fairly close to the wall.

"After you." She motioned to the opening as her fellow ninja snapped out of their daze. To them, seeing her lava style was always a thing to behold.

The ninja all piled into the whole as Mei kept kept using her lava style to burn a tunnel into the ground. There was really nothing the other ninja could do since using their hands, weapons, and water style were gonna take an extremely long amount of time.

Inside the camp

"Royal flush." One of the men said laughing while taking all the money the money in the center. The other men groaned in disappointment and accused the man of cheating.

"There's no way, you just had a royal flush two hands ago." A man said getting up from the the small table they were sitting at.

"What can I say, luck just seems to be on my side." The man said with a casual shrug, continuing to rake in all his winnings.

"Um guys is it just me or is the floor boiling." The man said with an incredulous expression, while pointing at the spot where the floor was melting. The men all turned to the spot and promptly froze in their spots, what the hell was going on?

Just as the Kiri nin were about to take action, the floor suddenly melted away and out came Mei and her squad of ninja, completely ready for battle.

"Hello boys." Mei said with a flirtatious wave, before she and her troops quickly appeared in front of the nin and knocked them out without making a sound.

With the guards out of the way, Mei began her plan to silently take over the camp. The best thing to do would be to incapacity the sleeping soldiers so they wouldn't wake up if a conflict were to ensue.

With that Mei and her team started entered the sleeping tent.

With Chojuro and Ao

The first camp had been easy to take out. Thanks to Naruto going alone and Mei taking only a handful of troops, there were a lot of troops that they could use at their disposal. They had destroyed the first camp by dispatching the watch towers and gate guards, then moving onto the each section of the camp they quickly and discreetly killed or knocked out enemies. In the end only a few jutsu had to be used, and there were few to no fights.

Currently they were in the second camp, and they had just taken out everyone in the recreation part of the camp and were heading towards the training grounds. Suddenly, out of the shadows a hand emerged from the darkness, a kunai in its grip.

"Watch out!" Ao yelled to his subordinate. Ao reacted quickly, he grabbed a kunai and hurled it at the ninja at a blistering speed. But it was too late, the kiri nin had already pierced into the man's chest and blood sprayed everywhere. Just as the kiri nin had killed the man, Ao's kunai found itself buried in the man's chest. The man fell back with a loud yell as the light faded from his eyes.

"What the hell!" Said a woman's voice. The entire squad turned its attention to a kunoichi on top of a raised platform, which had an all to familiar firework on it. As if the small fight wasn't enough, the woman's shouting had alerted a good portion of the camp of their squad's presence. As all the enemy nin rushed towards them, Chojuro readied his sword.

"Chojuro we got it here, you have to stop her from launching that firework or the mission will be compromised!" Ao said while straining to block a sword strike. Chojuro glanced up at the woman and saw her lift a lighter to the firework. This was bad! If she set that off all the camps would be alerted and retaliate. Chojuro dodged a kunai swing before shoving his enemy out of the way and dashing towards the woman about to light the firework. Chojuro had just appeared in front of the woman just in the nick of time and delivered a brutal kick to her head, knocking both her and the firework off the platform.

The women recovered, albeit barely, and once again grabbed the firework that had just landed a couple inches away from her. She was sitting on the ground and began to bring the lighter up to the firework.

"N-No!" Chojuro thought just as the woman was about to flick the lighter.

Before the women could start the firework, Chojuro suddenly appeared behind hear, his sword reared back over his head ready for a fatal blow. He brought his sword down with quick speed and power, but just as his sword was about to cut into the woman he abruptly stopped. Was that crying he had heard?

"Please, I don't wanna die!" She cried out suddenly. As Chojuro's face became overtaken by surprise.

"Don't kill me, my kids are waiting for me back home tonight. I haven't seen them in months cause of this stupid war! You can get that, can't you?" She said with a kind of curious gaze. By this point the women had had turned to face him. She was short, had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and dark eyes.

"They don't even have a father! I would never forgive myself if I left them orphaned." She said now choking up. The emotion in her voice had caused Chojuro to waver, she now looked at him with saddened eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. All of his will to fight had left his body, and now all he desired to do was comfort her.

He suddenly holstered his sword and bent down on one knee, meeting with her face to face. A small smile danced across his lips as he began to talk.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you." He tried to say in the most comforting voice he could come up with. The women looked up at his with a surprised face, her tears still staining her cheeks. It was rare for an opponent to show such . . . kindness. A small blush came to her cheeks as she stared at him.

She returned his smile with her own, before it suddenly turned wicked. Chojuro had now suddenly found a kunai embedded into his stomach. He could barely register what had just happened. He started at the women in shock as blood ran down his mouth, she had tricked him? He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and watched with blurry vision as the women lit the firework, with a small grin.

As the firework launched, the women turned to face Chojuro, the same grin plastered on her face.

"How could one of the seven ninja swordsmen be manipulated so easily? Yagura-sama should have never made you one in the first place, you're weak." She spat. His jaw clenched, how could he fall for suck a trick? Controlling one's emotions is one of the basics that shinobi learn. He felt ashamed, now he and many of his comrades would die because of his mistake.

The firework exploded overhead, as the woman prepared to slice his throat opened. He waited for his death but it never came, he glanced one more time at the woman only to find she had been replaced by Ao.

"Damn Chojuro what happened?" He asked picking Chojuro up and putting him on his back. Chojuro couldn't really respond so he just remained silent.

"Hang on, you'll be ok," Ao said heading towards his soldiers. He soon landed behind the front line and laid Chojuro down. He quickly turned to one of his squad members and placed Chojuro in his arms.

"Take him to the medical team and hurry!" Ao said as multiple explosive tags went off behind him. The man quickly nodded and proceeded to leave with Chojuro as fast as he could. With that finished Ao turned towards the fighting. Well here it goes.

With Naruto

Naruto had just finished dropping all of all of the stones on the floor, when he suddenly saw huge explosion of colors erupt in the sky. Before he knew it everyone in the camp began to scramble, people were grabbing weapons, kunai, explosive tags, armor, and all sorts of things. It looked like some other team had been seen and the kiri nin shot off the firework to warn the other camps of a possible fight. Well in that case, guess it was time to start his plan.

All of the men were rushing towards the front gate, ready to stop the enemy from advancing, but before they should two clones suddenly came in front of them.

"What th-" the man managed to get out his head was smashed into the floor, courtesy of the clone's heel. All throughout the camp, chaos ensued as all of the clones Naruto had transformed into rocks had untransformed. The clones unloaded a merciless barrage of brutal taijutsu attacks and massive ninjutsu.

"Save the supplies." One of them yelled but suddenly every tent suddenly burst into flames. Naruto grinned, he had placed a couple of paper bombs on the storage tents while walking throughout the camp.

Suddenly a huge explosion racked the entire camp as about half of it was destroyed, as people were fleeing in terror. The heat from the explosion was so great, it was even bothering Naruto a little.

"They blew up the weapons storage shed, along with all the paper bombs too!" He heard a Kiri nin yell.

His clones kept going at the ninja that kept putting up a futile fight. In a matter of no time Naruto's surprise attack managed to completely obliterate the camp with little difficulty what so ever. But this was the beginning, the main fight had not even started.

With Mei

The whole camp was boiling from being basically covered in lava. Hundreds of dead shinobi lied at Mei's feet, and a gruesome as it sounded, almost half of them were burnt black as charcoal. The whole camp was in pieces, and they managed to either capture or kill most of the shinobi there. With their job done, Mei was left to wonder, who let that alarm go off. Yagura's reinforcements would be here any second now, so they needed to get their troops over this mountain as quickly as they could.

With the army

"Damn they found out about our operation, what are we gonna do?" A rebel asked the commanding officer while looking at the firework in the sky.

"What were suppose to do, rush the mountain, get over it, and take out Yagura's reinforcements. If Mei-Sama's plan had been figured out then we have to help her! So let's go!" The man said before jumping out of cover and rushing towards the mountain. The others looked at each other and nodded, it was now or never, so they too jumped out of cover and followed the man into battle.

With Naruto

Naruto had made a dozen a more clones and sent them into the forest to root out any of the remaining kiri nin. Slowly Naruto made his way through the forest and over the mountain. He didn't particularly know where everyone else was, but he decided that we was going to go forward and confront Yagura's reinforcements. He slowly emerged from the vegetation, and appeared onto the soon to be battlefield. The area over the mountains was flat, it stretched on for miles from what Naruto could tell. Now with the mountain under their control, they had the advantage.

Suddenly Naruto ears heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching his position. He looked ahead of him and saw an army of kiri nin slowly marching towards him. He hated to admit it, but the number of ninja Yagura had sent far outnumbered the ninja that Mei had brought with them. Still, he wouldn't allow this battle to be lost, and you could bet that this battle would end up going to the rebels.

Naruto calmly waited as the army marched onto his position, all the while waiting for his backup. The army made it to the mountain and came to a halt in front of the mountain, right in front of where Naruto was standing. A man, which Naruto assumed was leading the army, stepped forward and began to address Naruto.

"I expected to see an army here, but not just one man. Tell me did you do this by yourself or did those rebels flee?" The man asked. Naruto made no effort to answer his question, and remained still with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you even with them?" He asked again. Naruto once again, stood still and said nothing.

"Very well, even if your not with the rebels you're still an enemy. Kill him!" He shouting raising his hand at Naruto. Doing as their commander told them, they all rushed towards him with swords and kunais.

Naruto waited as all of the of the ninja rushed towards him, he closed his eyes. Almost af if they were in slow motion, the kiri nin were about to descend on him his eyes opened to reveal vertical slits and he jumped into battle. Left and right shinobi were being batted away by Naruto's kicks and punches. Suddenly paper bombs attached to kunais landed at his feet, he easily flipped backwards and avoided the explosion, Wave after wave of Shinobi tried to rush him but to no avail, Naruto brutally devastated each one of them. He ducked and dodged multiple kunai and sword swipes, and slashed at the enemies, leaving some to die. Finally, Naruto delivered a elbow to back of a ninjas' head and he went rocketing down to the ground, his face embedded into the earth,

Naruto brought up with kunai, which was covered in blood, and watched as the army trembled in fear.

"W-What the hell?" One shinobi said slowly backing up along with a lot of his comrades. This man must have just defeated a hundred shinobi. The leader seeing his men tremble, decided to speak out even though he was too a little concerned.

"Do not fear him, if you do we lose. Hit him with water jutsu, everything you have!" He commanded. Some soldiers, even though scared, lined up and began going through signs. All at once water spewed from their mouths as water bullets, small waves, dragons, and sorts of water based jutsu headed towards Naruto. Quickly flashing through seals, Naruto sucked in a huge amount of air.

"Sage Art: Great Breakthrough!" He yelled letting out a massive blast of wind spanning over a hundred feet, immediately all of their of their jutsu were blown away as the huge gust of wind overcame them. Plants were ripped from the ground and people were blown back all the way across the field. As the shinobi were laid on the floor, all sprawled over each other, Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Sage Art: Vacuum Bullet." Naruto said shooting out a condensed stream of wind through the commander's leg. He howled in pain and clutched his leg as blood oozed out of the hole that had been left from Naruto's jutsu. Although Danzo was scum, his jutsu were pretty good and Naruto couldn't help but take some.

'Damn this kid is good.' Ao thought to himself watching from the treetops. They had arrived on the battlefield a while ago and saw Naruto signeley manhandle the other army.

"You son of bitch! Who are you?!" The commander yelled struggling to get off the ground. He simply couldn't believe it, were they going against a Kage? Once again Naruto said nothing and stood still.

"Fuck you!" He screamed from the floor as his soldiers recovered. He prepared his soldiers to go on the defensive. The shinobi all got in a defensive stance, sweating at the prospect of fighting this man. Smiling a little bit, Naruto pointed upwards towards the mountain, wondering at what he was pointing to.

Their eyes widened as they saw rebels on top of the mountain's trees. Naruto jumped back onto one of the trees as the rebels started to go through signs. The leader's eyes widened, the were hitting them with their own tactic!

"Destroy them!" Mei said going through her own seals, releasing a giant wave of water down the mountain. Not soon after all of the other ninja released all of their jutsu which combined with Mei's and created a huge tsunami that went rushing down the mountain.

"Shit! Run!" The commander said. Turning around and running away with all of his troops as the huge flood rushed towards him. Unfortunately for them they weren't able to get far before they got swept up in the flood. Screams could be heard as the waves crashed into them, drowning many shinobi. Naruto watched on, as the flood started to dissipate and hundreds of dead ninja laid on the floor. But it still wasn't over, there was still a huge amount of kiri nin left, guess this was a really important position to keep if they were willing to bring this many men.

The rebels jumped from the trees and started to rush the remaining shinobi, all over there were clashes as ninjas went at each other with kunai. Sparks flew as kunai and swords clashed against each other, water flew from all different directions as shinobi used jutsu to kill each other.

It was total chaos.

Naruto glanced to his right where he saw Mei attacking dozens of ninja with her lava style, effectively burning all of them to dust. Well he had to play his part too, Naruto jumped from the trees and descended into the fray.

Naruto defeated his enemies with brutal taijutsu, wind, and fire style techniques that devastated the enemy shinobi's army. The combined with the strength of Naruto, Mei, and Ao the army didn't last long and they were forced to retreat. Naruto could hear shouts of victory coming from the other rebels as the enemy retreated into the woods. After the battle the army secured the mountain top and set up their own camps. No doubt Yagura would try to take this mountain again. But for now it was their win.

 **A/N: Hoped you guys liked the chapter. This war arc should end in a chapter or two, and in the next chapter I'm hoping to bring something that I don't think most people have thought about. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Peace out.**


End file.
